1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an electronic apparatus for generating summary content and method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus for automatically generating summary content and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, electronic apparatuses having various functions are used. The electronic apparatuses can receive and reproduce various types of contents.
With regard to the contents, summary of the contents for gaining a viewer's interest may be provided by abbreviating the contents. A method for preparing the summary of the contents may vary depending on the type of the contents. For example, in the case of the news, the summary can be prepared according to a topic or a keyword and in the case of entertainment, the summary can be configured mainly for a scene that causes laughter. In the case of dramas and movies, content based summary can be prepared so as to grasp all contents within a short time.
In particular, in the case of the dramas and the movies, the contents are developed according to characters and episodes and when the summary of the contents are prepared, primary characters and primary episodes need to be particularly included. Although other subsidiary scenes are excluded from the summary of the contents, the exclusion of other subsidiary scenes does not substantially exert a large influence on a whole flow. When the summary of the contents are obtained based on the characters and the episodes, the viewer can infer and appreciate the entirety of the contents by the summary of the contents.
However, in order to prepare the summary of the contents, there is a problem in that a long time is required due to using a method in which a person selects and edits the primary scene by directly viewing the contents from beginning to end in the related art.
Accordingly, the need for technology that can more conveniently and efficiently generate the summary of the contents comes to the fore.